User blog:Zel-melon/Why I think Furutaka's Kai Ni makes/doesn't-make Sense.
Came from an argument from Argho about how Furutaka's Kai Ni got her buffed too much so in response to that I went and dig up their information from our 'trustworthy' wiki and replied back. It took me a while so I don't want it to just dissapear and therefore, decided to post it here. Originally intended to be a counter-argument but I found it to be a pretty good guessing of her modification (alas, it's still a game and probably is just over-thinking). Argho, I'm still up for the counter-argument whenever you're ready. 'STATS' Armor and Health I'm assuming their Kai Ni version is based on their last armaments prior to their sinking. Furutaka and Aoba class, even with different launch date and initial weapons, used the same hull type; so their armor and health stats ends up very similar. Luck Luck I don't know, maybe Furutaka impact the result at Esperance cape more? My only guess is based on this line in the wiki-page: "Destroyer USS Duncan launched two torpedoes toward Furutaka that either missed or failed to detonate. Duncan continued firing at Furutaka until she was put out of action by numerous shell hits" So in Furutaka's case, she was lucky enough for a missed/dud torpedoes and requires numerous firing before going down (so her luck increases as time goes on...but this doesn't make much sense because it was night battle and missing a lot is common so I guess it's still at the two torpedos). On the other hand, Kinugasa got hit by a bomb that starts going toward the gasoline storage area so she was put out of action quicker. Torpedo Torpedo I don't know but the differences are barely any. Their torpedo are not are the same and the only crude conclusion I can think of is Furutaka's smaller displacement, length, bean and draft size makes for a more unstable torpedo hit which increases the probability of the torpedo-power being higher. For shelling... this is going to be long so it's going to be it's own section 'SHELLING' Kinugasa was installed with 20.3cm(no.3), which is based on (200 mm)/50 cal guns and used Type C mount with Mark II Gun (Initially Mark I). Mark I is a 20-cm calibre while Mark 2 is 20.3 cm. Type C mount has three twin turrets with 40 degree max elevation. Although the Aoba-class had Mark I gun replaced with Mark II in 1937 their Mount type. The differences between the initial mount type is one main reason on why Aoba class was split from Furutaka-class although was initially planned to be the same. And let's say that Type C gives you 74 Shelling Damage. On the other hand Furutaka class, although initially was installed with the Type A mount was replaced with Type E mount instead. Type E mounts are twin turrets with maximum elevation of 55 deg (initially 70). Type E was the mount initally installed on Tone class without being replaced. Furutaka class got their Type A mount replaced with 3 Type E mount along and other CA who got replaced to Type E are Atago, Takao, Chokai, Maya and the Myokou Class. This might help explain why Furutaka ended up with higher shelling damage than Kinugasa. 'WEAPON' After looking around, I do agree that 2 x 20.3 (no.2) might be too much and I think having a Torpedo there will be more reasonable. I will still say the searchlight is there for the lulz and because Furutaka's last moment is a night battle. 'REMODEL LEVEL' I have no clue about this, I just take a guess that the replacement of Type A and Type E for Furutaka class later on while Aoba-class didn't get it is the factor for higher remodeling(??). Category:Blog posts